Alex Evans
Alex Evans is Jo Evans' ex-husband and the father of Mia Evans. History Marriage to Jo and Divorce At some point in his life, he met Jo and they got married. They welcomed a daughter, Mia, into their lives. Six months before the plane crash, they got divorced for currently unknown reasons and set up a shared custody arrangement for Mia. Piper Entering His Life After picking her up from school, Alex was told by his daughter that she wouldn't be coming home with home because she wanted to spend time with Piper at Jo's house and provide her with consistency and security. Jo noticed Alex was not happy about her disregarding the custody agreement and told him he could have Mia for the duration of the entire next school break so he could take her for a fishing trip. He accepted but wasn't too happy when Mia promptly invited Piper to come on the trip with them. He declined Ed's offer to stay for dinner. Jo walked him out and stressed she was willing to tell Mia to go with him. He said it was fine and inquired about Piper, whom Jo said she was just keeping temporarily. Alex pointed out Mia didn't seem to realize that and left. That night, Jo called him and told him to gather her family and bring them to a house they had once stayed for a vacation. He did so and Jo met up with them there. She handed Alex a burner phone and told everyone that she felt they were in danger because fake parents had come looking for Piper. After she apologized for dragging him into this, Alex wasn't sure if Jo was not just being paranoid. However, after hearing about everything she had experienced surrounding Piper and the plane crash, he agreed to help out. Suddenly, the electricity died and they noticed someone sneaking around the house and eventually breaking in. The family fled into the basement and Alex and Ed broke the window to provide them with an escape route. Meanwhile, Piper started freaking out and things in the basement started moving around by themselves. One by one, they climbed through the window, but once out, Alex was knocked down and Piper was kidnapped by her fake parents.Pilot, 1x01 A few days later, Chris came to pick up Mia to drive her to school and noticed that Chris was installing security equipment for the house after they had had a scare that night. A concerned Alex confronted Jo and pointed out that Piper was bringing danger into their lives and he didn't want that. Jo again told him it was just temporary and that Piper would go home once they found out who she was. At the end of the day, he dropped Mia back off and learned that someone had broken into the house to possibly kidnap Piper. Alex then decided that he would be sleeping in the house until things died down to protect his loved ones, all of whom were in that house. Alex and Ed watched the kids while Jo set out for some investigating. When she came home, he told her that Mia really loved Piper and that Piper really found a place for herself. Jo talked about her decision to shine a light on the people hunting Piper. They shared a beer on the couch until Jo decided she couldn't get too comfortable with him and went upstairs.Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow, 1x02 Alex walked in on Jo trying to decipher a code from the air band radio on the covert frequency. He offered to try his pattern recognition software and asked if it had anything to do with Piper. She remained vague and told him he should move out again. He objected because they had no answers about Piper yet but then realized the situation was really confusing for Mia, so he agreed. However, mere minutes later, Jo asked him to stay to babysit a sick Piper and he conceded as he was the sick day specialist. He tried to decipher the message and Piper joined him. They talked a bit about both liking being at the house. Piper then revealed she could understand the message, which rendered Alex with a series of letters and numbers. She offered to let him take the credit to make Jo happy, knowing that would make him happy. They had to go to the store for more medicine for Piper. While there, Alex let her pick out snacks and suddenly heard her scream. He found her unconscious and called 911. She was taken to the hospital, where Abby examined her. She suspected a seizure. Alex informed Jo and Ed and left the hospital when Jo arrived. Jo later called him and asked him to sit with Piper while she went off to chase a possible cure. He agreed to, which meant a lot for Jo. He sat by her side until Jo returned. While things were looking dire, Alex had a feeling that Piper would be fine because he had come to realize that she was a special girl. She was discharged after magically recovering. Before leaving the house that night, Alex gave Jo the yet-to-be-translated message that Piper had deciphered and told her that Piper was special, unaware of what Jo had learned about her origins.2 MG CU BID, 1x03 Personality Alex is a devoted father and family man, taking pride in making sick days special for Mia. He goes to great lengths to protect the people that he loves. Relationships Romantic After several years of marriage, Alex and Jo got divorced for currently unknown reasons. They remain on good terms, with Alex dropping by regularly to pick up or drop off his daughter. Alex got pulled into the Piper mystery and decided to temporarily sleep on the couch at the house again to protect his family. One night, they shared a beer while talking about Piper and they felt comfortable around one another, almost slipping back into their old lives even. Jo noticed and quickly went upstairs to stop herself from doing so. Family Alex loves his daughter dearly. He also remains on good terms with Ed Sawyer, whom invites him over for dinner from time to time when he's picking up or dropping off Mia. His relationship with Piper had a rocky start because Jo was vague about her intentions with the girl and because he only witnessed the danger that she brought into his family's life. However, he noticed that Mia had quickly grown to love her and came to consider Piper as her sister and acknowledged that Piper had found a place for herself in their family. After spending time with her when she was sick, Alex, too, grew fond of Piper and realized that she was a special girl. Friendships Professional Career Alex is a civil engineer specializing in environment. He is able to work from home when he wants. Notes and Trivia * Gallery 1x01AlexEvans.png 1x02AlexEvans.png 1x03AlexEvans.png Memorable Quotes Appearances Navigation References Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters